Computer users interact with computer files through a copy engine, which is part of the operating system shell of the computer. The shell copy engine generates user interface (UI) dialogs, such as a progress UI dialog that illustrates progress of a copy operation and error dialogs that indicate conflict or permission errors. As used herein, a “dialog” includes a window, a message box, or another portion of a graphical computer display which appears in order to communicate information from a computer program and/or to obtain information from the user. Familiar examples are progress dialogs and error dialogs used in various versions of the WINDOWS operating system (available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.). A dialog often contains a brief message (e.g., “The folder already contains a file named “examplefile;” or “Would you like to replace the existing file with this one?”) and one or more graphical buttons for possible user responses (e.g., “yes,” “no,” etc.).
Conventional copy engines manage the copying, moving and deleting of individual files or collections of files. These engines delete files by flagging them for removal, such as by placing them in a ‘recycle bin,’ ‘trash can’ or other temporary folder. They operate in a serial manner to perform a given operation in sequential order. When conventional copy engines encounter an error during an operation, they stop processing the operation and display a dialog for the error that requires user input. Processing continues after the user provides instructions for handling the error. This can be frustrating for a user. For instance, in a multi-hour copy operation, the error can occur 10 minutes into the operation after the user has already left the machine; the user will return several hours later expecting the process to be done (e.g., copying large files to a laptop for a trip) and find that only 10 minutes of processing has been completed.
Conventional file systems have security implementations, which restrict who is able to interact with a given file or folder. When a conventional copy engine of such a system is in the process of copying or moving files, it may encounter a file or folder for which the current user does not have permission certain permissions, such as to move or delete it. If so, the operation stops and the user is notified of the error. The user can subsequently try to figure out the file for which the user lacks the necessary permission. Once the file is found, if the user is authorized to set the proper permission, the user may do so and can retry the operation. If the user does not have proper authorization, the user is unable to perform the operation.